Save Me
by xlittleminxx
Summary: Crossover with Supernatural. BrookeDean. What if Brooke was a hunter with the boys? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Haha! Here's the first chapter to my new crossover! I'm not going to tell you what happens…it will become clear as it goes on. All you should know is that it is AU, an One Tree Hill and Supernatural crossover and that I own nothing. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1

Blackness.

Complete and utter darkness surrounded her and she gulped down the fear that crept into her. It wasn't anything new to her but she knew she would ever get used to feeling that - the fear that came with them. From the pain she deducted that she had been beaten while unconscious and for a split second she wondered if she was in fact dead and that this...this pain she was feeling...was hell. She could feel not only the physical but also the magical restraints that kept her tied to her chair and she tried with all her might to move at least something. It was to no avail and her body slumped back into the chair. The magic - the dark magic - was to strong for her to break on her own...and yet it seemed to her to be old magic, from way before.

As the door slid open she knew.

She knew she was going to die.

oOoOoOoOoOo

He watched her for a moment as she squirmed and it only seemed to fuel the love of the hunt more. But even with that love for the hunt that he had naturally this had been his best hunt ever. This time the girl wasn't some nameless body he had chosen just to satisfy his hunting needs. No, this time it had been delicate planning from his side. Her face, her beauty...it all just made it so much better. But nothing compared to who she was...who her boyfriend was...and what he really wanted from her.

"Did you have a good nap?" he asked cheerfully as he walked out of the shadows and he heard her shudder as she recognized the body he was currently wearing. It had once been one of her boyfriends. He was quiet handsome this fellow - had blonde hair and soulful blue eyes and a body to die for. Though luck that the poor guy would be dead after this.

"What...what do you...want?" she gritted through clenched teeth and he wanted to laugh. He knew it was killing her to see him in that body. Perfect.

"Haha well isn't it obvious?" he asked with a laugh as another chill went up her spine.

"Just kill me already..." she breathed out and his laughter stopped dead. He marched closer to her and grabbed her chin with his hand. He smeared the blood that was coming from her lips and watched her flinch again.

"Oh believe me sweetie it would be so much easier to kill you...but right now I don't want you." he spat out and her eyes turned blank.

"What?"

"Listen doll...you might be one of the chosen kids...but right now I care more about what you are going to give me than you..." his hand trailed away from her chin and as soon as it left her she relaxed. He turned away from her as he continued to explain.

"In 7 months there will be a baby born..." her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at her stomach and realization hit her. Her stomach was unharmed.

"Oh fuck..." she breathed out and she quickly started to do the sums in her head.

"No need to figure it out. You're two months pregnant. I know. I'm a demon...I know. That child won't be harmed during pregnancy. I will make sure of that. No demon or human will hurt that child. But afterwards I'm taking that child." he ordered and she twisted in her seat.

"No! You can't do that!" she screamed. It was her child...her and the father's. He couldn't.

"You don't seem to understand. This is not a negotiation. I'm taking the child. You see...you and the father...you're both...special. But combine your genes and you've got the strongest baby in the planet...and it will be mine."

She wasn't stupid. Figuring out why he wanted the baby was easy. With the genes the baby would have...it would be unstoppable...but not while it was still an infant and open to change. Taking the child the monster would easily bring him over to the dark side and what she had been fighting for her whole life would be destroyed...by her own child.

"It will be a baby girl. She will have blonde hair...almost like an angel...how ironic. She'll have her father's eyes and his arrogance. But she'll have your smile...and she'll have your powers and his hunting skills. She'll be the perfect little warrior. How unfortunate that she won't get to know her mother and father."

"You bastard! Leave my baby alone!" she yelled out as tears stung her eyes and all he did was to laugh at her as he turned back towards her.

"Don't try to fight it...see you in 7 months." he laughed and she knew what was coming as she squeezed her eyes closed and tried with all her might to send one last telechenetic message.

_I love you _

Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He paced up and down in front of the waiting room doing exactly what was expected...waiting. A few hours ago his contact from the hospital had phoned him and told him the news - she had been found. Bloody and beaten. He shook his head in frustration and tried to push those two facts out of his mind.

It had been a week since she had disappeared from their last hunt. 7 haunting days in which he and Sam had looked for her. And in those 7 days all that occupied his mind was her.

_Dean smirked as he climbed out of the Impala and slowly and delicately closed the door. He kept a close eye as Sam climbed out and locked the door - lifting his eyes to meet his brother's gaze. A smile played on both of their faces. It had been a successful hunt._

_"Sometimes I think you love this car more than Brooke..." Sam laughed and Dean rolled his eyes._

_"Jealousy Sammy...doesn't really suit you." he laughed and Sam groaned as he turned and walked to their motel room but stopped dead in his tracks. The door to their room was wide open._

_"Dean..." his voice quivered._

_"God Sam I was only joking!" Dean groaned in frustration with his baby brother's temper._

_"Dean..." Sam repeated more demandingly and he knew Dean had seen it when his brother's body passed his in a few seconds and they both found themselves running towards the room._

_"Brooke!" Dean yelled as they reached the door and both looked on in horror at what was in front of them. The salt line had been kicked into oblivion, the room was torn apart...and there was no sign of Brooke. Dean moved into the room quickly - his hand placed firmly on the gun in his jean._

_"Brooke?" he asked again and Sam recognized the tone of his brothers voice...fear._

_It didn't take them long to realize Brooke was gone._

Sam kept his gaze firmly on his older brother. Dean had taken Brooke's disappearance very badly and he didn't trust his brother alone with himself. Dean was reckless and his arrogance made him a force to be reckoned with. They both jumped as the doctor reached them.

"Dean Winchester?" he asked as he checked his charts and Dean nodded as Sam moved next to him. Both of them pleading for good news.

"Miss Davis is going to be fine. She was beaten up pretty badly but it looks - as weird as it might sound - like she'll make a quick recovery." the doctor smiled and Dean gave a huge sigh with relief as Sam placed his hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Thank you doctor..." Sam said politely...knowing fully well that Dean wouldn't be able to say the words.

"Also...I would like to ask...did you know your girlfriend is pregnant?" Dean's head shot up and Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sam and Dean Winchester were at 23 and 26 the two best supernatural hunters in the world. They had been taught from childhood by their father - John Winchester - how to fight the things of the night...the things that normal people are oblivious too. But in truth they had spent their whole lives searching for that one demon...the demon that had killed their mother and Sam's girlfriend Jessica...and in the end...their father. Their father who had spent his life trying to find the demon...had exchanged his life for Dean's when Dean had almost died. The demon had exchanged it...and it had sent Dean and Sam into a blind fury.

The demon - who had once been weary of only John - had highly misjudged the two boys. With the death of their father their hunting skills and Sam's powers and visions increased. And that was why the demon needed to kill them. Because he knew...he knew very well...that Sam and Dean would be the only two men in the world that could kill him...and according to demon legend...would kill him.

Demon legend stated that the demon - the strongest and most evil demon in hell - would be destroyed by Winchesters.

Brooke Davis had been Dean's long-time girlfriend for close to 4 years. At 23 – born on precisely the same day as Sam - she was almost a great a hunter as they were...and her hunting was also fueled by the same demon...the demon that had killed her older brother years ago. But she didn't just have hunting skills. No, the Davis family was filled with magical gifts. Brooke's brother - Logan Davis - had been a shape-shifter and she had telechenetic powers - almost like Sam - and the ability to heal fast. Also her appearance - make-up and hair - could be changed in a instant. It was a trick her brother had taught her.

Through the years she helped Dean with some hunts but spent the most of her time defending her home town. But after John's death she decided to join the boys on their ever-lasting road trip. She could easily protect herself...and that was what Dean loved about her. She wasn't scared off by his arrogance...in fact she matched it with her own...and she didn't scare away from who he was and what his life was about.

And by combining the Davis and Winchester genes...you were rewarded with the strongest hunting team on the planet.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dean entered the room slowly… it had been a long time since he had last been in the hospital. And it had ended in grief. Brooke looked up at him with big brown eyes as he moved closer and immediately their hands sought each other. Still they didn't let their gazes drift from each others.

Brooke had already begun healing by the time they had finally seen her. Her hair –which he could easily see was not brushed – hung loosely around her shoulders. Dean looked like hell himself.

"Did you get my message?" she asked after a while and Dean couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Naturally…trust you to always leave me a message…you know I almost crashed THE CAR when I got it." His arrogance came through with each word and Brooke rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I can't believe you care so much about that damn car…" Dean leaned forward taking her soft lips under his.

"Only cause you bought it for me…you know that…" he whispered and Brooke smiled.

"You better know I now wished I hadn't…"

"Why is bitch being a Brooke?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"Because asshole was already taken by you…" Brooke countered and Dean smiled as Brooke moved their hands over her stomach. Dean's smile strained and she could immediately see he went into hunter mode.

"Tell me what happened…everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A day later they were on the road again. After what Brooke had told Dean and Sam the two boys had been very firm in their decision that it was time to leave the place. The demon had obviously found them and it was time to go. So there they were.

Driving.

Again.

Sam, from his place in the passenger seat, watched his brother intently. Dean didn't smile nor make any vulgar or sarcastic comments like he always would if it was only the two of them awake. No, Dean just stared straight ahead as he drove – his knuckles white from clutching the steering wheel so hard. Sam knew – his brother was lost in his own thoughts.

Dean had only once been like that and that had been after their father had died. For weeks he had become a shell of his former self…until finally he had broken down.

"_Dad died because of me! If it wasn't for me Dad would still be here! What can you say to make that better?" _

It had been the first time that Sam had ever seen his brother cry…there sitting next to him on the car.

But it had ended when Brooke had joined them on their hunt. Sam smiled sweetly as he turned his head to look where Brooke was sleeping peacefully in the back – her black hair forming a curtain around her head.

_Dean and Sam laughed as they walked out of the convenience shop next to one of the god-forsaken roads that they were traveling on._

"_That old lady really thought you were handsome Dean…" Sam laughed and his brother gave him a death glare._

"_Shut up Sammy." Dean growled which sent Sam into a fit of laughter. Dean turned his gaze to the car and he stared at it._

"_Dude…someone is leaning on your car." Sam said and Dean controlled his urge to roll his eyes.  
"And they said you were the smart one…" they walked slowly closer – the face of the figure hided by the darkness of the night._

_Dean rushed forward – ready to attack – and within second his back was against the floor and a knife was pressed to his neck. Sam stood – his own hand secured on his gun._

"_Hm…out of practice I see…" a woman's voice laughed and Dean took his moment and slammed his leg into hers, sending them flying over and he landed on top of her…her own knife pressed to her neck._

"_Or not…" she laughed and Dean and Sam watched as the woman's features became clearer._

"_Brooke?" Dean asked surprised as he dropped the knife next to her and Brooke smiled up at him as she let her hand go up and caress his cheek._

"_Hey Dean…" Dean didn't think twice as he let his lips crash down on hers._

Dean had been happy then. His girlfriend was there…and he was happy. But now…with the news of the pregnancy and the demon it had somehow sent Dean back into the place where his thoughts were kept hidden. Sam didn't really think that Dean was unhappy about the pregnancy. No not really. Though his brother had never been a kid person he loved Brooke and he knew his brother wanted to keep the Winchester line going…with her. He knew it was shock about it happening so soon that was the problem. That and the fact that the demon wanted his baby girl.

Sam watched Brooke sleeping for a while before he returned his gaze to his brother but a rocketing pain struck his mind and he grabbed his head – whimpering from the pain that coursed through him and a vision played in front of him.

_It was of Brooke in labor in a very dark place. She was alone and she was screaming. Dean was lying a few meters away from her – blood pouring out of him. Then it was as if the demon ripped through her and as the baby was born Brooke's eyes went dark and she let out one final scream before she fell to the ground – her body landing next to Dean's. The demon laughed and Sam knew they were both dead. He watched as the demon turned around to view him as he held the baby and it felt like his head exploded as he realized who the demon was inhabiting._

_It was in Sam._

Sam cried out as the vision increased in pain with every one of Brooke's screams and Dean whirled the car to a stop.

"Sammy! Sam!" Dean said loudly as Brooke stirred awake, sitting up and taking Sam's hand in an instant.

"Calm down Sam…" she instructed in a calm voice as Dean let the car stop. Dean turned and grabbed his brother's head – keeping him eye level with him as his brother rode out the last of the horrible vision before going slack.

"What did you see Sammy?" Dean asked worriedly as a single tear slid down his cheek. He shook his head and Dean knew what was wrong the instant he did it. He climbed out of the car as did Sam and they walked away from Brooke.

"What did you see?" Dean repeated…now more worried than before.

"We can't let the demon get the baby Dean…we just can't!" Sam urged as he pushed his shaking hands into his pockets.

"What happened Sam?" the older brother commanded and Sam turned his gaze towards him.

"The demon…it…it takes my body…and it kills you…and kills Brooke after that. You both die!" Dean's face paled and for a moment they stood in complete silence.

The sound of Brooke throwing up rocketed them out of their thoughts and Dean and Sam both went to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Dean glanced at his brother as they walked around the small town of Tree Hill. At 16 years old Sam was becoming a very difficult person to work with and 19 year old Dean was glad that he wasn't still in school…though he had been mistaken for a senior many times. They were on another case with their father who was busy searching for the demon while they roamed the streets looking for any clues to the disappearance of some of the students._

_Dean led Sam into an alley and he saw his brother tense up as a figure stood in front of them – further down the alley and covered by the shadows. Dean immediately stood in front of his brother in a protective stance and let his hand drop to grab his gun before he realized that it was still with his father…and he was left only with his knife. He gave a loud groan of frustration. They moved closer – ready to attack – but stopped when they heard the women's voice._

"_Silver knife…hmm…deadly to supernatural creatures but really…you'll only cause me an unnecessary trip to the hospital." She laughed as she stood away from her place leaning on the building._

"_Who are you?" Dean asked as she walked closer and she smiled._

"_Now why would you want to know who little old me is Dean?" her smirk grew as Dean's eyes grew._

"_How the hell?" he cursed and for the first time he heard his brother talk from behind him; walking past him so that he stood next to him._

"_She's a telechenetic…" Sam spoke and the girl nodded in answer._

"_Well done Sam…" _

"_Fine…but who the hell are you and tell me why I shouldn't throw this dagger at you right now?" Dean instructed and she laughed._

"_I'll tell you who I am…if you throw the dagger at me…" she laughed and both boys gave her a shocked expression. The three stood staring at each other as she turned around and showed that she wasn't looking if they threw. The boys stood in silence before a knife flew through the air and she caught it with her hand, turning around to show her smile. Sam turned to Dean with shock written over his face and Dean didn't even give him a glance…his eyes were on the girl._

"_You threw the knife? Why?" Sam asked in a hushed tone and Dean smirked._

"_I knew she was going to catch it…" was all he said as the girl walked closer to them – revealing her face and everything about her. Immediately Dean was taken with her…she was absolutely amazing._

"_I'm Brooke Davis. I'm a hunter just like you…a telechenetic like Sam…and kinda shape-shifter. And this…this is my town…my case…and my friend that's missing. So I suggest you get out of here and leave me to save my friends!" she demanded and Dean's eyes glinted as her arrogance taunted him. It was almost as if she was giving him a challenge…and Dean never backed away from a challenge._

"_Sorry Brooke but this is our gig and we've been doing this longer than you…so back away and let us do out jobs!" Dean countered but Brooke stepped closer and looked up at him – into his amazing eyes._

"_Listen up…" she started but what interrupted when Dean suddenly spoke again._

"_No you listen up Brooke. You say you are a hunter…but exactly how many times have you been close to death…hanging on a thread…to save someone? How many times have you hunted something without being caught? How many times have no one got hurt on your hunts? Because hunts are dangerous…" _

"_And how long have you been doing this huh? What makes you such an expert?" Brooke demanded – placing her hands on her hips – and Sam, who had stayed quiet all the time, stared at the two of them in silence._

"_I've been doing this a lot longer than you believe me…what are you…like 16? My best guess is that you've been doing it for a year…"_

"_Two years…" Brooke interrupted and Dean grinned._

"_Fine…two years. Two years is nothing compared to how long I've been doing this…I've been doing this job my entire life. Since I was four my dad trained me to be a soldier. That's 15 years I've been doing this…and it beats the hell out of two." Dean gave a satisfied smirk but Brooke was never won…she always had the last say._

"_So what? You do this because it's a job…I do this because it's my passion…because I strive to kill the things that killed my brother…I do this because I have to…and all you can say is because it's a job." Dean's face visibly paled and he turned on his heels – walking towards the street. Brooke gave a satisfied smile before Sam gave her a look._

"_Dean saw our mother die before his own eyes…he saw our mother be murdered by a demon when he was just 4…" Sam finally spoke up and Brooke's face and smile fell as she stared at him in disbelief._

_When they reached Dean a few minutes later Brooke sighed as she turned towards them._

"_I can get you into my school…if anyone knows anything then it's the kids in my school…they know everything about everyone. I have connections…I'll get you into the school and you'll stick with me." She turned and gave her first real smile to Dean…who gladly returned it._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dean watched as Brooke tossed and turned next to him on the bed – her hair all over her face. He smiled as he pushed it away and she relaxed at the touch of his hand. He turned his head a bit to see that for once his brother was sleeping peacefully – he had not slept since his vision of himself – and Dean gave a satisfied smile. Dean was derived of sleep… the memories of his times with Brooke kept invading his mind every time that he tried to fall asleep. So after a while he had let it happen…let himself be reminded of the good and bad times.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Two years after they helped Brooke to find her friend and kill the demon – a 22 year old Dean made his way into the town again. It was a rest area for him as he was confined to using public transport. His father was on a hunt and Sam was away at college. He sighed as he walked around the town – trying to find a way to entertain himself._

_After a while he came across a small park and he smiled as he saw a bunch of people enjoying the summer day. He pushed his hands into his pockets as he watched them from a far and suddenly he noticed the familiar girl running around with a little girl – who couldn't be more than 3 or 4 – in her arms._

_Brooke._

_It was easy to notice her…she looked the same but wiser and more beautiful. But did she have a kid she hadn't told him about? When had that happened? Was that guy Lucas (who she had dated when he was there) the father?_

"_Not mine…" he jumped as she walked up behind him and Dean stifled his laugh._

"_You damn mind readers…" he laughed and Brooke smiled._

"_Rose isn't mine…she's my brother's daughter. We found out Lauren, his wife, was pregnant a few weeks after his death." She explained and Dean nodded in understanding._

"_Nice to see you again Dean…" Brooke shook his hand._

"_Great to see you again too…"_

_Their hands lingered for longer then it was supposed too._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brooke gave a frustrated sigh as she sat on the bed – staring at Dean's back as he whispered to Sam. It had become almost a daily occurrence now…them talking so she wouldn't hear. Suddenly her senses picked up on something that Dean was thinking and she placed her hand firmly on her stomach – that had started to show.

"I won't go live with Ellen!" she exclaimed and neither of the brothers were surprised that she had hacked into their thoughts. Usually she stayed out of it but times like these she didn't care. Dean turned and sat on the bed with her as Sam leaned against the wall.

"Come on Brooke…we need to keep you safe while we go on the hunt." Dean urged and Brooke shook her head.

"No Dean I'm coming with you…" Dean sighed very aware that she wouldn't let him win.

"Brooke…we're just worried that you and the baby get hurt. Neither one of us wants that…" Sam tried but Brooke scoffed.

"Are you trying to say I can't take care of myself? That I can't protect myself and the baby?" she muttered and Sam exhaled loudly.

"You know that wasn't what he meant Brooke…don't make this hard." Dean tried to help his brother but Brooke turned to him with anger in her eyes.

"I'm not making this hard! You are!" she yelled and Sam could see all of Dean's nerves were shot.

"Don't make me force you… because I will Brooke. I will force you all the way to Ellen's and I'll force you to stay there…so don't you try and force me." He muttered angrily as he stood up and started throwing her things in her bag. Sam gazed worriedly between the two but could see that he could not stop them. So he just walked out – without any excuse – and went for a long…very long walk.

Brooke gave Dean a death stare but it fell on his back…he was to busy packing her bags to care. Suddenly a wave of nausea took over her and she jumped up, scrambling towards the bathroom. Within seconds everything that she had consumed in the day was out of her system. She hated morning sickness. Softly a hand rubbed her back as another took her hair out of her face. She wiped her face when she thought she was done and fell back down so she was sitting on the motel bathroom's floor. Dean was right behind her – holding her to him.

"I hate morning sickness…" she gave a soft laugh and he relaxed into her.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this…" he said after a silence and Brooke smiled as she leaned back and he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"No need to feel sorry…I always wanted to have a baby…just didn't think it would happen now…or that my baby girl would be a soldier in a supernatural war one day…" her voice was soft and Dean breathed hard in the silence that had surrounded them.

"Not if I can help it…I won't let them take our baby girl away from us…and I won't allow them to take you away from me." He said thoughtfully as he helped her up and Brooke smiled.

"So does this mean I get to tag along on the hunt?" she asked hopefully and smiled happily when Dean smirked.

"Well if you put it like that…no…" he stated as he walked them out and Brooke pouted.

"You are no fun!" she moaned and Dean groaned.

"Everything isn't always fun and games Brooke. You could get hurt…our baby could get hurt. You need to think about that for a moment before you go gallivanting around!" he burst and she gave him a harsh look, crossing her arms around her.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid not to realize what could happen? Do you really think I haven't thought of it? I think about it every god dammed day! But this is our life! When I started hunting with you I knew what I was getting myself into! I always knew! I will not let you leave me here while you go hunting and putting yourself in danger! Do you hear me Dean! I will not let you leave me!" she started crying and Dean stepped closer to her – enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm not leaving you Brooke…but this isn't going to work if you come with. I'll permanently be worrying about you and the baby and not concentrating on the job…I could get all four of us killed like that Brooke! You…me…Sam…our baby. I would put all our lives in jeopardy." He breathed against her temple and Brooke sighed.

"Sam's not 16 anymore Dean…and neither am I. We can take care of ourselves." She tried but to no avail. Dean was stuck on the issue and he wouldn't let her go.

"Stop it…" she suddenly said and Dean moved away from her – watching as she watched him.

"What?" he asked confused and Brooke scoffed.

"Stop thinking of me dying." That was all she needed to say to make him understand that she was reading his thoughts again. He stayed silent as he watched her and in his heart he knew…she had won.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sam laughed as they sat in the car – Dean's frown causing him to laugh more. Dean didn't smile – just kept staring out of the Impala towards the road as they drove.

"Dude you are so hooked it's not even funny!" Sam laughed as he watched his brother.

"Sammy…" Dean growled.

"I can't believe you let her win…" Sam shook his head and Brooke poked her head between the seats.

"It's because I'm so damn sexy!" she giggled and Dean groaned.

"Let's just get to this hunt…" he said quickly and slammed Metallica on. Sam and Brooke smiled as Dean frowned.

You two are going to be the death of me…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At six months pregnant Brooke was really starting to hate the whole pregnancy thing...well not everything. She hated feeling fat or not being able to go on any more hunts. Bloody Dean had won when she started showing. Suddenly it was always…

"Stay in the car Brooke!"

Or even better…

"Stay at the motel Brooke!"

Brooke hated it. Dean could be a real ass when he wanted to be but Brooke knew it was only because he cared. It was actually sweet at some times to see him react to her. At nights – when they both knew Sam was asleep – he would lie awake talking to her stomach – to their baby. Some nights he told her stories about their hunts, other nights he told them the story of how they met.

But Brooke didn't know what he told the baby when she slept peacefully next to him.

She didn't know how he told the baby everything he regretted and hoped for in life. She didn't know how he told their baby girl how much he missed his father and what a good grandfather he would have been. Nobody hears how he tells their baby that he will be a better father to her than his own father was to him. Nobody sees how his fears about her birth sneaks up into his thoughts – tears him apart.

Because Dean is always calm and collected.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Brooke Davis what the hell did I tell you about getting out of the bloody car!" the older Winchester's voice carried over the eerie night and both Sam and Brooke winched at the harshness of his voice. It wasn't that Dean was trying to be funny…but he was trying to be over-protective. Dean stalked up towards Brooke and Sam who stood a few feet away from him and in that moment he seemed so much taller and scarier that Brooke and Sam. The funny thing about it was the fact that he was so much shorter than Sam. At that moment it wasn't what mattered. He pushed away some of the dust on his clothes – the left over of the demon. Sam sighed – mentally placing himself between his brother and his brother's pregnant girlfriend.

"Dean calm down…" Sam tried but Dean sent him an evil glare.

"Stay the hell out of this Sam." Dean growled and Brooke placed her soft hand on Sam's shoulder – signaling she could take it from there. Sam stepped away with an apologetic smile and Brooke faced her heavily pissed off boyfriend.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dean…all I did was to get out to freaken pee! You've got me so heavily locked up I can't even do that!" she exclaimed and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm doing it to protect you!" he said through clenched teeth and Brooke had to control her rage.

"If you're going to keep locking me away then I don't want your protection!"

They continued their shouting game for what seemed like hours – shouting insults at each other. Sam just stood to the side as he watched them. He knew right from the get go that Brooke and Dean would never be one of those couples that were so perfect and never fought. No, he saw it from the start. They would always be the couple that fought till the end – both to stubborn to end it. In some ways it was good…in others it wasn't. But there was no denying their love for each other…which half of the time sparked the battles between them.

If it wasn't for the strange feeling in Sam's spine he would have laughed.

But the strange feeling had been creeping up his spine for more than 3 minutes. Which usually meant bad news. His hand curled around the silver knife in his hand as he tried to get the attention of his brother. Something was out there.

"Dean!" he finally shouted and Dean turned around hurriedly.

"What!" he shouted back annoyed but before either of them could react a creature came into view and both of the brothers threw their knifes at it – killing it in a second. But not before it could throw it's own knife which came hurtling down to Brooke. Dean cried out to her but it was to late as they stood watching as the knife was going to penetrate her. Then suddenly it stopped in mid air and fell to the ground as Brooke let out a cry of pain. Immediately both boys were at her side – wondering what the hell had happened. Sam picked up the knife – thinking it was to do with it. But Brooke shook her head as she clutched onto Dean, her one hand on her stomach.

"What the fuck just happened?" Sam asked as he turned back to them – Dean's worried gaze on his girlfriend. Brooke sighed – tears streaming down her face.

"The demon was right…" her voice was filled with sadness but neither boy seemed to catch on.

"What does he have to do with it…" Dean's voice was filled with underlining anger at just the mention of the demon. Brooke sank into him even further.

"He said no-one would harm me or the baby till it was born…he protected us…"


	7. Author's Note

Latest update as to where I am and what will be happening with my stories:

**Latest update as to where I am and what will be happening with my stories:**

**Wow. It's been a while since I replied/wrote any stories. But here's the 411 as to what is going on, so none of you are out of the loop. The sad news for me is that Varsity/College is taking up all my time. Yeah, I don't even have time to check because of it and it sucks but I chose to come and do this. I'm studying a very difficult course and this being my first year in dorms, I'm also tied down to all first year activities. Which means there is no such thing as free time - and when there is, its usually spent studying for the next test. This has also given me some, probably well deserved, forced writers block to keep me from writing anything. Sure, I've tried, but it all comes out crap to me. But, hopefully, I'll be able to get past my forced writers block and write something soon. I'd like you to take a moment and to message me what stories you'd like to see continued - for those I will check out first to see what I can do about it. Otherwise, all stories that have not been updated will go on a permanent hiatus. I give you all a while to decide, comment or send me a message and if you have any ideas - PMs are ALWAYS welcome. Thanks for staying true to my stories!**

**M**


End file.
